Fight For Love
by kAtExxx
Summary: Beck left Jade five years ago when the going got tough. Five years later it has come back to bite him, now he's hated by his friends, family, girlfriend... ex-girlfriend and the media. But will he be able to regain her trust through the people that mean the most to her. Her kids. His kids. Their kids.
1. Chapter 1

_I watched as my stunning girlfriend shakily walked out of the R.V. bathroom slamming the metal door quickly behind her. She wiped her hands on her black lace top and sat next to me on the small single bed. It let out a small squeak as she sat down._

_"What's wrong?" I asked pecking her lips. I could tell something was wrong. She'd been acting off all day._

_"If I tell you something, do you promise not to get angry?" Jade asked her voice cracking half way through it._

_"Sure, is everything okay?" I asked getting worried. Jade began to tear and bit down on her bottom lip in a desperate attempt to stop the tears from spilling out. "Jade?" I asked._

_"I'm." Jade began, the tears had began to pour out of her crystal blue eyes. I took my thumb and rubbed away the tear running down her cheek._

_"You're what?" I asked moving closer to her and began to rub her back._

_"I'm pregnant?" Jade said unsure and kind of forced in a laugh, though it was completely insincere. My hand fell from her back and my gaze went cold._

_"How?" I asked, with a slight angry tone. "You said you were on the pill."_

_"I was." Jade said stifling a sob. "I just changed the ones I used."_

_"You should've known better!" I snapped._

_"What about you? How hard is it too wrap you dick up in a piece of plastic?" Jade asked standing up and furiously wiping her tears leaving big streaks of black under her eyes._

_"I-uhh." I yelled. "Just leave my R.V.!" I yelled pointing to the door._

_"Were am I supposed to go?" Jade yelled angrily. I knew her dad wouldn't let her into the house this late and her Mom moved to England when Jade was nine._

_"Anywhere! I don't care just stay away from me!" I yelled. I didn't really mean it. I just wanted some time to myself. To think._

_"It's your baby too, Beck." Jade whispered looking down at her stomach._

_"I can't have a baby. I'm nineteen. I still have a career ahead of me. I can't be changing diapers and playing peek-a-boo." I explained._

_"Please Beck. I can't do it on my own." Jade whispered as even more tears fell from her face. I don't think I'd ever seen someone so vulnerable in my life. "I'm only eighteen. No one would hire an eighteen year old. How would I afford a baby?" Jade said warping her arms around her stomach._

_"I don't know Jade, but I don't want to be introduced to the acting community as a guy with a kid." I said as if I didn't know those words would hurt her._

_"Fuck you Oliver!" Jade spat and marched out of the R.V. slamming the metal door behind her. The R.V. shock. I peered out the window through the blinds. She angrily went to her car but once she was in there and slammed the door shut. She sat there and broke into a fit of tears. I pulled down the blinds and slid down the couch until I was facing the opposite direction._

_"You did what you had to." I muttered to myself._

* * *

**5 years later.**

* * *

"Hey Becky I bought you a muffin." A voice from behind me said wrapping her long tanned arms around my neck and kissing the dip of it.

"Thanks Regina." I said giving her a light kiss on the cheek before reaching for the brown paper bag on the coffee table. I un-scrunched the top of it to reveal two blue-berry muffins. "Blueberry my favorite." I commented before greedily grabbing one of the muffins and peeling off the paper casing and placing it on the coffee table.

"So later Sonya is coming over to do our hair and make-up for the Emmy's tonight." Regina informed, placing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"What time?" I asked after swallowing a mouthful of muffin.

"4." Regina said fishing through her purse. "I've got a teeth whitening at 10, so I'll have to leave in 20 minutes to beat traffic." She explained.

Regina was Beck's girlfriend of 2 years. They met for chemistry read on a movie they both starred in, Tricking death, clearly they both got the leading rolls. After the movie they kept in touch and eventually got together.

I checked the time, it was 9:05. "Do you want to sit down and watch some T.V. with me?" I asked scouting over on the white leather sofa.

"Maybe just a little." Regina said making a signal with her hands that meant small. Regina made her way over to the sofa and kicked her feet up onto the coffee table and cuddled into my chest. "Turn on E!" Regina ordered rubbing her head against my chest.

"Sure." I said grabbing the remote and switching over from _abc _to _E!._

E news was on.

_"A video has been circling around the web of Jade West and her three kids at the world premier of her latest animated movie- Flash!- and a reporter doing an interview on her daughter Ellie was way out of line. Take a look." _The reporter said.

"Have you seen this?" Regina asked me.

"No." I replied. Regina didn't know about Jade.

"It's absolutely sick!" Regina spat.

_"Hey Ellie!" _A reporter from behind the camera called for a petite girl known as Ellie to most of America.

Ellie walked over to him and smiled a toothy grin._ "Hey." _She smiled.

_"Congratulations on your part in the movie. Do you want to tell us about your character?"_

_"Em.. I play Haley, Josie's little sister. I don't say much I just make baby noises." _Ellie giggled.

_"So your character has a great relationship with her father, what's yours like?"_

"See what a sicko." Regina commented.

_"Who is your dad?"_

A young brown haired woman came out from the background from another interview with two children Ellie's age in her hands- one boy, one girl.

_"You're a sick, sick man. Ellie let's go!" _Jade West spat angrily ushering the dark haired girl away from the reporter and hoisted her up onto her onto her hip, creasing the beautiful red dress that clung to her hourglass figure.

_"What's your take on this, tweet us E!News with your take on this."_

"It's disgusting, practically everyone in America knows that Jade was a teen mom, who's boyfriend didn't want anything to do with those kids." Regina said explaining all too much of what I already knew.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"I swear if I met the person that would leave a girl just because she was pregnant I'd, I'd murder him." Regina exaggerated.

"Maybe he had a good reason." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Not a good enough one. At least I'll know you'll never do that." Regina said drawing circles aimlessly on my chest.

"Yeah." I muttered


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as Sonya curled my girlfriends stunning gold hair. Regina caught me looking at her and gave me a funny face and a sweet smile. I giggled lightly. "Beck you'll never guess what I heard." Regina said playing with the silent button on her pear-phone.

"What?" I asked looking into her rich hazel eyes.

"You're weird creepy friend." Regina began.

"Sinjin." I said telling her the name.

"Yeah him. He told me that you and someone else are in the top for best actor/actress of the year." Regina said smiling her newly whitened teeth at me. Sinjin counted the votes for best actor/actress for this years Emmy. "Wouldn't it be cool, you know winning three years in a row." Regina asked.

"Yeah, awesome." I said. I'm not trying to be cocky but I had a feeling I'd win. My fan-base is huge.

"Beck, I need to do your hair." Sonya said as Regina stood up from the computer chair.

"You look gorgeous." I whispered in her hair and pecked her cheek.

"As do you." She replied in a low sultry voice. I grinned at her. I sat down on the computer chair. Sonya ran her hands through my hair thinking about what she'd do.

"Beck, I've never been so excited in my life." Regina said excitedly.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"TMZ, just said that Jade West was going to bring her triplets to the red carpet!" Regina squealed. "Do you think I might meet them?" Regina asked quietly.

"What is with your fetish with them?" I asked trying to mask my frustration under a neutral expression.

"They're adorable. I wish they had there reality show when they were babies." Regina said slipping into her red stiletto's.

"I know, they're just too cute." Sonya agreed as she began to gel my hair into a slicked back look.

"But then again, Jade has only been known in like the past year." Regina commented.

"How did she manage those other four years?" Sonya asked with concern in her voice.

"I know. I just wish I could've done something too help her." Regina said pouting.

"Hey, who else will be there?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I heard that Cat Valentine is performing." Sonya said.

"Yeah, she is." I said, recalling Cat saying (screaming), that at me when we had lunch together last month.

"She I'd so talented." Sonya said. "Done." She held up a mirror so I could see the back of my head.

"Thanks Sonya." I said pulling out the $200 to pay her.

"Thank you Mr. Oliver. Good luck tonight." Sonya said and packed up her make-up kit. A wheeled it out of my apartment.

"The limo will be here in twenty minutes." Regina informed picking up her clutch and pear-phone.

"Okay." I said briefly before zoning out.

* * *

_My pear-phone rang at 2 a.m. I checked the called I.D., Jade. I was reluctant to answer but gave in and pressed the accept button._

_"Beck?" A voice that wasn't Jade's answered._

_"Yes, who is this?" I asked sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep from my eyes._

_"Hey Beck, it's Cat." A chirpy voice replied._

_"Cat why are you calling me?" I asked._

_"Jade is having the babies." Cat whispered as if it were some giants secret._

_"Why are you telling me this?" I asked confused._

_"In case you changed your mind and you want to be a part of their lives." Cat said softly._

_"Jade would never let me, Cat." I replied quietly._

_"You'll never know unless you try."_

_"I don't really want too. She's already dug her grave, I don't want to join her." I said and hung up throwing me phone over to the couch and tried to go back to sleep._

* * *

"Beck!" Regina yelled. I jumped. I zoned out.

"Sorry." I mumbled taking notice of my surroundings.

"We're here, get out of the Limo." Regina said softly taking my hand and opening the door of the Limo. As soon as Regina's long tanned leg came out of the Limo camera flashes came from every direction practically blinding us. As I came out I heard teenage girls shriek and I saw them jump up and down. I gave them my signature smirk and wave and made it along the red carpet.

"Beck, Beck, over here! Beck!" An interviewer called. I ignored him.

" Beck tell us about your latest movie."

" Beck, is true you and Regina are engaged?"

"Want to tell us about what you're nominated for?"

I slung my arm around Regina's waist and posed for a few photo's before moving down the red carpet.

"Beck!" A voice squealed. It was no other than Cat Valentine.

"Hi Cat." I smiled. She hugged my neck and whispered something in my ear.

_"Jade is here and wants to talk to you."_

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"That's just what she told me, smile for the camera's." Cat said changing the subject.

"Well I don't want too." I whispered back, harshly.

"You know her Beck, she'll find you."

"Who'll find you?" Regina asked coming into the conversation.

"Some crazed fan, Cat thinks I should get a body guard." I lied.

"Ohh." Regina said, buying what I said. Suddenly all the camera flashes that were at us directed off into a different direction of three infants walking down the red carpet hand-in-hand.

"Don't talk to anyone." Their mother said behind them and directed them over to were they would stand for their pictures to be taken. The girls who were previously calling out my name were now screaming at the triplets. No one could say that these children weren't cute, in their own individual way.

"Do you think I could get a picture with them?" Regina asked slapping my forearm repeatedly.

"I don't know..." I trailed off.

"I'll ask." Regina said scurrying off over to Jade.

"Are you the girl from iggle giggle?" The boy triplet asked as Regina walked over to them.

"I am, do you watch iggle giggle?" Regina asked bending down to their level.

"We love iggle giggle." The dark-haired triplet said.

"Can we get a picture with you?" The light-haired triplet asked sucking her thumb.

"Adrian, thumb out." I heard Jade say and the girl slowly obliged.

"On one condition." Regina said holding up her finger.

"What the condition?" The boy asked excitedly.

"That I get a picture with you too." Regina said causing them to giggle.

"Mommy, Mommy can you take a picture of us with Bethy?" The light-haired girl asked using Regina's name from iggle giggle.

"Sure." Jade said lazily and fished her pear-phone out of her bag and snapped a few pictures of the foursome. Once she had the picture taken Regina done the same and ran back over to us.

"I got it!" Regina exclaimed. "I might just use this as my new profile picture."

Great now I have to see them everyday


	3. Chapter 3

Neil Patrick Harris and Demi Lovato stood side by side on stage. They were reading out the nomination for actor/actress of the year. Out of all the awards I was nominated for tonight (well movies I starred in) this was the one I wanted to win.

"And the nominees for actor/actress of the year is." Neil said and began to read out the nominees.

"Josh Hutcherson."

"Selena Gomez."

"Johnny Depp."

"Beck Oliver."

"And Jade West."

Wait, Jade starred in something this year. I don't remember this.

"And the winner is..." I began to stand up, I know that is cocky but I thought I won.

"Jade West." The audience applauded.

"Yay Mommy." Was heard from her children and she smiled at them. I awkwardly began to clap as of it was a standing ovation, but everyone knows that, Beck Oliver does not give standing ovation's.

Jade made her way to the stage and collected her award. She moved over to the microphone and began her speech. That's when I awkwardly sat back down and stopped clapping. Regina looked at me sadly.

"I would say I was shocked, but I found I was nominated months ago and unlike a lot of celebrities I made the connection that I had a chance of winning. I'm honored to have won against such great actors, except for Beck Oliver." The audience chuckled, was she serious.

"I want to thank Richard Casey for getting me started in this business, and my kids for giving me support and most of all everyone that voted. Thank you." Jade said and walked off stage.

That's when I left.

* * *

"Beck it's not that bad." Regina said.

"Yes it is." I murmured into my pillow facing the ugly flower pattern on our bedroom wall.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing, loads of people don't get awards." Regina reassured rubbing my forearm.

"Those people aren't Beck Oliver." I informed her folding my arms over my chest like a baby.

"Stop acting childish." Regina ordered turning around facing the opposite direction of me.

"A dog got on award!" I exclaimed.

"It was a really talented dog." Regina comforted.

"I don't care, I hate Pudsey." I said.

"You're just acting childish." Regina informed and sat off the bed and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked sitting up in my bed.

"Getting take-out. Do you want some?" She asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." I mumbled.

"Of course." Regina said sarcastically and walked out of the apartment.

Just as she left my phone began to buzz. I checked the caller I.D., it was an unknown number. Should I answer it?

I sighed and pressed the accept button.

"Hello?" I grumbled.

_"Hey, is this Beck?" _A voice asked.

"Yes, who is speaking?" I asked dryly and began to lean over the side of the bed upside down.

_"It's me...Jade." _The voice replied. I glared at the phone, not only did she steal my title but she has the audacity to call me like it's no big deal.

"Why are you calling?" I asked angrily.

_"Look, I know you don't care about them but they're your kids too Beck!" _She snapped angrily, more tan likely due to the fact I raised my voice at her.

"Keep your voice down, don't you have a reality show being filmed right now?" I asked in a loud whisper.

_"You know nothing about that show do you? We're not filming for the next four months. Back to my question, Beck they're getting to the age that they want to know their father." _Jade said swiftly.

"I don't watch your show, in fact I didn't even know you done a movie this year." I said avoiding her choice topic of my- her(!) kids.

_"Shows how much you care. So what if that that boobs with blonde hair and legs got preggers would you walk away too?" _She asked regarding Regina.

"Look leave Regina out of this. Tell your kids that their dad is dead, or Mexican." I rambled saying the first things that popped into mind.

_" 'Mommy why can't we meet daddy?' 'Oh sorry dear he's Mexican.' Look Beck I try so hard to be honest with my kids but everyday I'm lying to not only them, but myself when I say that Beck Oliver isn't their father!" _Jade said near enough tears.

"I don't even believe they're mine." I lied. "Doesn't one have blonde hair?" I asked.

_"Yes she does. But Adrian and Jason, Beck they're every bit you, my little Latino's." _Jade commented.

"I find that racist. Look Jade what do you really want?" I asked.

_"For my kids to have I real dad! I didn't, and now they don't either. Look I didn't deserve a dad, but these three, they're the sweetest kids you could ever meet, they deserve a dad."_

"Why didn't you call me before, it's as if once your world is perfect you have to ruin mine."

_"Just like you did to mine."_


End file.
